The Wedding
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: Zero's perspective on his and Yuki's special day. There's really no plot, it's just their wedding.


**Author's Note: **** So, it's been awhile since I posted a Zeki one-shot. So I decided to throw this one out there. I love stories about after Zero and Yuki are married, but you never see anything about their wedding. And out of that thought, this fanfic was born. So, my dear readers, please enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own VK or any of its characters. They belong to Hino- San and Viz Media. These words, however, are mine. **

The piano trilled beautifully into the beginning notes of Pachelbel's canon. Headmaster had opted for the boring wedding march, but Yuki and I had refused. Yuki had loved this song since she was a little girl, so of course she got it.

I stood nervously at the front, Kaito by my side. Of course, he was the closest thing I had to a friend, so he was my best man.

Then the doors at the back opened. Yori came out first- she was the maid of honor. She made her way down the aisle and stood across from Toga and I.

There was a key change in the music, and the congregation stood. Headmaster appeared at the back of the church with Yuki on his arm.

She was so beautiful- a vision in white. Her dress was white and strapless. The bodice was tight around her abdomen, but flared out at her hips into a full, shimmery white skirt. The dress was low cut, but not anything ostentatious. Her hair- she had grown it back out- hung about her shoulders in loose curls. I told her I'd liked it better down. A thin white lace veil hung over her hair.

Everyone in the church had there eyes on this beautiful woman. But her eyes were on me.

Soon she had reached me. Headmaster- in a gesture as old as time- took her hand from his own and placed it in mine. With Headmaster's official blessing, we prepared to say our vows.

We had agreed that Yuki would say hers first, because she was more likely to forget after I'd said mine.

"Zero, I love you. I want to spend every day with you now until forever. I want to make you happy, yo be there for you, and to never let you down. I promise to love you and cherish you always, and protect you like you've always protected me." Her voice got cloudy. "You... you mean everything to me. I'll never do anything to hurt you. I love you forever."

Silence reigned as a few people in the audience dried tears and stifled sobs. Now it was my turn. To be honest, I was more nervous then when I had proposed.

"Yuki," I began nervously, "You know I'm not good with words and feelings and whatnot. But I've loved ever since we first met. And I've never loved anybody else like this. You're my world and everything in it. I promise to protect you from anything, even from yourself," I added with a smile. "I'll never let you down. I promise to love you for eternity."

I glanced into the congregation and immediately regretted it. Not a dry eye in the place. Headmaster, Toga, Ruka and Rima... They were all crying. I looked back and Yuki- even she was crying.

With a start, I realized I was too.

The pastor turned to me. "Do you, Zero Kiryu, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I nodded vigorously. "I do."

He turned to Yuki. "And do you, Yuki Cross, except this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She could barely get out the words. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

The reception was actually fun. Of course, everyone was excited to see our dance. The DJ called us out. "And now, give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Zero Kiryu!" The crowd cheered, and Yuki and I went to our places for our dance.

The opening notes to "Beauty and the Beast" rang out. At first, I thought it was gay. But it was very appropriate for us, and very... Sweet.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast" _

We whirled and twirled and dipped for the remainder of the song. If I do say so myself, we are both fantastic dancers. On the last line of the song, I dipped her and we kissed. Camera's flashed and people applauded. It was almost embarrassing, but I didn't mind.

After that, the dance floor was open for business. A whole onslaught of music began, including a lot of songs that I secretly like but pretend I think are stupid.

After about an hour of dancing, it was time to cut the cake. Yuki held the knife, and using her "concentration face", managed to cut the first piece. Giggling, she fed me some before slamming it in my face. I growled and began my chase around the table. After a few minutes of struggles, giggles, and photo ops, I managed to reciprocate.

More dancing came after that. It must have been hours, but it felt like seconds. All too soon, it came to an end.

Yuki and I disembarked on our honey moon. We both knew it would be the start of a long, happy life together. I loved her and she loved me.

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast" _


End file.
